


You're in safe hands, i was on the l word after all

by amysymphony



Category: Person of Interest (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amysymphony/pseuds/amysymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just an AU take on the filming of 5x04 </p><p>Let me know if you want more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're in safe hands, i was on the l word after all

**Author's Note:**

> Standard RPF rules: If you don't like RPF and it makes you uncomfortable- what are you doing here? No disrespect meant to the actors. Actors won't be married in this fic.

Amy entered the set, she found Sarah sitting at the table listening to music. That's what Sarah does when she is preparing for a scene and getting into character. You sit down beside her with your script. You made notes of what you think you and Sarah should add to the scene.

"Hey Ams, are you nervous?" Sarah says smiling up at Amy while taking out her headphones.

Amy let out a nervous laugh, "i guess you could say that"

"Sweetie it'll be great" Sarah said with a grin. "You're in safe hands, i was on the l word after all" Sarah winks.

Amy blushes "I...i ah added some notes uh ideas to my script" Amy cleared her throat "that i thought Root would like, take a look and tell me what you think?"

Sarah smirked, Amy was nervous it was kinda cute "Sure, give me a look". Sarah scanned the notes on Amy's script". 

Amy sat nervously fidgeting at her shirt sleeve. "I think Shaw should push me here" Amy touching the table they were sitting by "rip my shirt open and then i'll bite Shaw then i think Shaw should push me down on the the table and choke me...i mean Root" 

Sarah smirked "So Root is a biter? and likes choking?" Sarah said raising her eyebrow.

"Um yeah obviously Sarah, i mean its been uh hinted to before you know" Amy said still avoiding eye contact with Sarah while still fidgeting with her sleeve.

Sarah decided to play around a bit "Who do you think is the top?" quirked Sarah playfully.

"i am" Amy's reply was instant "i think i should pull Shaw onto the table after you kinda tackle me on there. Then i get on top of her and ride her leg" Amy blushes "i mean that's just my thoughts" Amy cleared her throat "so um do you have any ideas?"

Sarah chuckled "i think you pretty much nailed it. Been doing some research Ams?"

"Ah well just some light reading" Amy chuckled finally looking at Sarah. They shared a mutual smile. Sarah put her hand on Amy's thigh. 

"Lets listen to some music together, it'll help us get in the moment". Amy nodded taking the headphone Sarah picked up for her.

 

15 minutes passed and Chris came over to get Amy and Sarah to start shooting the scene. They did a few takes of the fighting for dominance.

"good, good. Now we will move to the first kiss, then Root and Shaw on the couch then the tackle onto the table"  
Amy and Sarah both nod and move to the markers on the ground.

They stared at each other for a moment, Sarah then grabbed Amy's face and Amy copied and pulled Sarah's face towards hers. Amy took Sarah's top lip into a soft kiss and ran her fingers along Sarah's jaw.  
Amy then pulled Sarah's top lip lightly with her teeth, Sarah gasped slightly and pounced pulling Amy closer to her and crushing her mouth against Amy's in an intense kiss. They kissed deeply for a moment.

"CUT" Chris called out, "Good job ladies, one take. Lets move the scene to the couch"


End file.
